Goodbye to You
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: They all wanted to say goodbye to her... pairing LitaCena..characters: Lita, Cena, Orton, Edge, Candice, Mickie. oneshot and yes, i am actually nice to edge in this one lol


Title: Goodbye to You (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Spoilers: only spoilerish if you haven't heard the rumors about Lita leaving.

Notes: this one has kinda been asking to be written for a while. Title comes from Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch.

Summery: they all wanted to say goodbye to her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John I'm gonna kill you for this…" a blindfolded Lita hissed as John Cena and Edge led her into a large room filled with balloons and streamers, there was a large banner hanging at one end of the room that read "We'll miss you Lita"

"Hey, this wasn't just my idea, everyone helped" John stated as he gently lifted the blindfold from the redhead's eyes and everyone cheered. Lita was stunned as she looked around at all her friends. She couldn't believe they'd done all this, especially since she'd told them she didn't want a party.

"Li!" 2 high pitched feminine shrieks filled the room as the redhead was immediately pulled into a hug by Candice and Mickie.

"Um girls, you're my best friends and I love you but…you're kinda squashing me"

"Sorry" the divas giggled as they stepped back a little, the redhead laughed.

"How did you guys do all this?"

"It wasn't easy but John was pretty good at keeping you out of the way…" Mickie smirked.

"I told him I didn't want a party…I'm glad he ignored me"

"Li, did you really think we were gonna let you leave without saying goodbye properly?" Candice asked.

"Kinda…"

"Not a chance" Edge said from behind her before kissing the top of her head.

"And how much did you have to do with this?" Lita asked as she turned around to face the Canadian.

"My job was just to make sure you got here…and I only did that cause Cena threatened to scalp me"

"Aw did he threaten your hair…poor baby"

"Your boyfriends a big meanie…" he pouted.

"I heard that blondie"

"You're not a meanie babe…a dork maybe…" the redhead giggled.

"Yeah but at least I'm your dork"

"Only cause no one else will have ya" everyone laughed.

Lita walked around the room, everyone kept hugging her.

"We're gonna miss you so much Li…it wont be the same around here" Candice said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Don't you dare cry Candice or you're gonna set me off…" the redhead whined.

"Sorry" the brunette squeaked as she wiped away a couple of tears.

"Come on Candi, we better go and fix your make up…" Mickie said with a smile before leading the crying diva away.

"I'm gonna miss them…" Lita laughed and leaned back against John.

"Everyone's gonna miss you…I'm gonna miss having you around all the time" John said quietly as he slid his arms around her waist.

"It's not like I'm gonna drop off the face of the planet…and I'll call you everyday…this is the right time for me to do this John, you know that right?"

"I know baby…and I'm gonna miss seeing your face every morning but if leaving's what's gonna make you happy right now…"

"It is"

"Then I'm happy too…and now I wanna dance with my gorgeous girlfriend and make all the guys here jealous…" he grinned and twirled her around.

"I think that can be arranged." The redhead giggled.

xxxXXxxx

"John, I love you but you really can't dance" Lita laughed as she led her boyfriend off the small dance floor for everyone's safety. John was just about to protest when someone swept the diva off her feet and spun her round.

"Hey Red" Randy Orton grinned as he put the redhead back on her own feet.

"Orton, how many times have I asked you not to do that?"

"Including this time? Um…163…I think"

"And still you never listen…"

"Come on, you know you're gonna miss my boyish charm…" he smiled.

"I'm really not" she giggled "And boyish charm? You're neither boyish or charming Orton"

"Oh? So what am I then?"

"Obnoxious, annoying, frustrating, childish…and I'm gonna miss you like crazy"

"What am I gonna do without you Li? Who's gonna help my pull pranks?" Randy pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone…"

"No one is as good a trouble maker as you are Li…you're irreplaceable…"

The redhead could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"I already warned Candice about this earlier…you're deliberately making me cry so I'll ruin my make up aren't you?"

"You got me Red…" Randy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You need to promise me something Orton…"

"What?"

"You have to promise me that once I leave you'll behave yourself. That means no getting into trouble and no more suspensions…"

The diva looked at him.

"I promise"

"I mean it Orton, if I find out you've broken your promise I'll come back and kick your ass…"

"I wont Li…" he said seriously.

Edge walked over to them.

"Can I borrow Li for a minute?" the blond asked.

"Sure, but I want her back" John laughed. Edge led the diva to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Nothing…everyone else has been saying their goodbyes so I decided it was my turn."

The redhead had been dreading this more than the others; she had no idea what to say to the Canadian, he probably knew her better than anyone apart from John.

"I'm gonna miss you Li…nothing's gonna be the same without you…"

"I'm gonna miss you too but it's the right time for me to go…I've done so much here, more than I ever thought I would…it's just time for me to try something different, to see what else is out there"

The redhead had given up on trying not to cry now.

"Do you…regret any of it?"

Lita thought for a second before answering him.

"No…do you?"

"Not a thing." He smiled and took her hand.

"Li, come on, we're gonna take a picture of everyone" John called to his girlfriend.

Edge led the diva to the middle of the room where everyone was standing.

"You ok baby?" John asked as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied as she wiped tears from her face.

"Ok, smile everyone" the photographer shouted.

Everyone did as he asked. Lita would never forget this moment or any of the times she'd shared with the smiling faces around her.


End file.
